Does Love Work?
by Lovethedark
Summary: A story based many years after the 290th annual Hunter Exam and focuses on Emi Soad, a new hunter and her adventures and misadventures upon meeting Killua Zoldyck.


The door shut the large steel door of the mansion. She looked seething, fuming and most of all betrayed. _You think you know a person..._ Arata has done many annoying things to her before but delibratly lying to her was one thing she couldn't forgive. She tugged on her long brown coat as the gentle autumb breeze blew softly against her skin. The peaceful moment was interrupted though as she continued walking across the driveway of her rather large home. Arata, the tall blond boy had to follow her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She told him gratingly as she stuffed both of her hands into her pockets and didn't even spare the much taller boy a glance as he followed her.

"Emi, you need to understand how much I care about you!" He said loudly enough for her to hear which irritated the young girl even more.

"You don't care about me, Arata. You never did! You just want me to be another girl on your list."

"I dumped all of those girls for you." He seemed hurt by that accusation. What hurt him even more was the fact that she didn't seem to care more about who he's been sleeping with or why he did what he did.

" ...Can I just be alone?" Emi said in a low voice, finally halting and turning to look at him directly. Her alluring dark eyes staring into his hazel ones for a few momets.

" I'll see you tomorrow at training." Arata sighed and hung his head down before deciding to give up trying to convince her as he suddenly disappeard bfore her eyes.

She then sighed herself before turning to leave the mansion yet again. Rosemond was a pretty quiet town, granted it was mostly occupied by the richest of the rich. _An appaling place for a hunter to live in._ It wasn't the type of place to explore or find anything remotely interesting. She knew she was blessed to have the safe, privalged life she had, but who on earth would rather stay in his same old town when you had the entire world to delve into? Just as she reached the small coffee shop she intended to go in, the cellphone in her pocket beeped. _Meet me in the forest right away._ Her father changing his phone number from time to time was normal. He was a well-known business man after all and had to take these safety percautions. That wasn't the reason she was skeptical about this particular message. Still, she couldn't possibly ignore it even though it was an obvious trap.

Once she reached the woods near the town, she headed towards her favorite meadow. She loved this place a lot for some reason. Perhaps it was because it's very spacious and it reminded her that the world was much bigger than she could possibly imagine. The grassy land seemed to extend to no end and even though it was too dark to see anything, it still smelled as lush as ever.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that came from the bushes behind her. Once she eknowledged the sound and turned her head, she saw two men emerge. One of them was holding a big hammer and the other one had his arms crossed. They were both smirking. She expected nothing less than the usual attempt to either kidnap her for the reward they assumed her father would give away for her safe return.

"You're Emi Soad, aren't you?" The shorter man asked as the two approached her calmly. One of the many benefits of being the daughter to a billionaire is that everyone will inexorably assume you have the wits and talent of a toaster. They did not even stop to think this plan through. She didn't even realize she was giggling at their foolishness.

"What's so funny?" Said the guy with the hammer, clearly confused by her reaction.

"Nothing at all. I'm Emi."

She could tell that these guys don't know how to use Nen. They clearly could not sense hers in the slightest.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emi. We were sent here by Miss Minori. You know her, don't you?" The shorter one spoke again.

 _Minori? I think she's Arata's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now..._ "Let me guess. She sent you here to come and kill me, right?" She asked confidently. She had known Minori since her childhood. She never would've guessed that the girl had it out for her to the point where she would hire assassins to dispose of her. It was definetly a good thing that no one in her hometown knew that she was a hunter except for Arata.

"Correct. And she paid us a lot of money too. So do you want it the easy way or the hard way?"

"I doubt that you two are going to be able to kill me."

"WHAT? Are you underestimating us, little girl?" He clutched onto his hammar as the other kept his hands firmly in his pockets. The guy with the hammar seemed to have a huge temper as he knocked out the tree next to them hard. Maybe that's why he wasn't holding a gun. He most certainly couldn't handle one.

Emi sighed, simply rolling her onyx eyes in respose as the tree hit the ground and the dust settled. "Come on, if you're here to kill me then do it already." She said, pissing them off. They looked even more furious.

The smirk on his face faded. "Soto, show this girl no mercy." The man with the hammar lunged forward and slammed his hammar to where she was firmly standing but she moved away just in time before it hit the ground.

"Are you guys really assassins? Your poor skills say otherwise."

"You're gonna pay for that."

She easily avoided his next hit which knocked out another tree behind her.

She noticed an aura coming from the forest but in a matter of seconds, Emi saw a boy with silver hair show up and in a fraction of a second, saw him take them down with his bare hands. He was tall. Had to be at least six foot. His skin was incredibly pale as he looked at her with those brisk blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She hasn't seen him around her hometown before and the fact that he used Nen and swiftly took those amatures out in a matter of seconds definetly peaked her inetrest.

"You shouldn't wander off in forests like this, but I'm assuming you can use Nen. Why didn't you knock them out right away?"

"I'm allowed to wonder I should or not, aren't I?"

He chuckled lightly. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It means you learn not to hesitate over time. I'm Killua Zoldyck."

" The assassin?" She knew that name anywhere. It was no secret that their family was the most well-known assassins in the world. Only someone living under a rock would not know that name.

"Former."

"Are you here to kill me too?"

He looked her up and down carefully before speaking again. "Tempted." He joked now that he knew he wouldn't be getting a simple thank you.

"I only assume since no one comes to this small town uninvited."

"Except someone with a hunter license." He explained.

* * *

P.S.: New account here and trying to re-write the story. I appreciate your support.


End file.
